The present invention relates to an adaptable rehabilitation device to allow one, independently, to perform multiple exercises following knee surgery. Following knee surgery, it is difficult for a patient to effectively exercise independently at home. For many of the exercises to be effective, the patient is dependent upon another person and a specific set up within their home environment.
Current devices do not allow for a gravity assisted knee flexion stretching. They do not allow for knee flexion self stretching in the reclined position. Current devices do not allow for self stretching for both knee flexion and extension in the reclined or semi-reclined position. The current knee range of motion devices are not adaptable to encompass other important knee rehabilitation exercises. The current knee flexion self stretching devices do not stabilize the thigh/hip position, thus not ensuring a safe and true knee flexion angle of movement.
As can be seen, there is a need for solutions to these and other problems.